


【牙渡】完美王者

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Amputation, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 黑深残且离谱，没逻辑，没肉。所以除了提高本cp阴间程度，它没有任何意义
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【牙渡】完美王者

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情部分衔接《驯养》，大概就是…在哥无能狂怒的把弟关起来翻来覆去的煎，但是并没有什么卵用的前提下，他开始整大活儿了。

空气中浮荡着一股淡淡的腥臭味儿。经验老成的fangire猎人能跟随着这股味道追随到他们的猎物，名护启介对这种工作早已不陌生，今夜的fangire尤为饥饿，那种死气沉沉的臭味熏得他轻轻地拧起了眉头。

饥肠辘辘，也就是即将袭击人类的fangire身上往往会带有浓重的危险气味，就如同食人者身上会有恶臭一个道理。但也有些许不同之处：吃人越多越频繁的fangire，反而会保持着愉快轻松的心理状态，那种古怪的味道则会淡了下来。

但大体来说，随着味道追猎，虽不至有功，但不至于有过，没有一只fangire是无罪的。……直到近日，他的观点才因为某人有些转变。

在阴隘的树丛间，他原先追猎的fangire一个闪身，消失在了名护的视野之中。名护握住了拳套，更为谨慎地缓步前进，丢失了猎物的行迹后，那股臭味也淡的难以辨认。事出反常则必有妖，名护的手扣在了拳套上，在即刻变身和以诱饵姿态等待妖魔出现里稍作犹豫。

……惠在这边就好了，倒不是要她做诱饵的意思。他的嘴角不安地扭成一道直线。

如果Kiva还在，最近的fangire也不至于如此猖狂——但红渡已经很久没有现身了。

屋中还摆着切割到一半的板材，也没有打包收拾行李的迹象。忽然人间蒸发的红渡没有给任何人留下讯息，他们问询多人都一无所获…有一名自称‘次狼’的男人阻止他们继续追踪下去，却也不愿意多说什么，只是告诉他们，红渡还活着。

多想无用，次狼恐怕也不是人类——名护尚记得二十年前他的容貌，时光并未在他脸上留下什么风化的印记。半分神的工夫间，名护恍然警觉起来，fangire还留在附近，他竟然会去分心想别的事情！恐怕是有人刻意引导。

“谁？”名护低咤一句，遵从本能，拳头指向了不远处一片深浓的阴影处。

静默了半刻，脚步声才规律的踏在了小径上，寂静的深夜里方能觉察到。

“你居然能看到我…”从阴影里走出的男人探究地看着他。“还是别的什么告诉你的？感觉？”

名护没有回答他。他的视力最近恶化的厉害——他不曾告诉任何人，甚至岛护。但登太牙仿佛能窥穿他的忧虑。他是fangire的王者，也是红渡的异父兄长，可在渡失踪之后再未出现过。

还有红渡所恋慕的少女……

“你在这里干什么？”名护冷冰冰地问他。“你还在策划什么阴谋么？”

太牙无辜地摊开了手掌。“我只是出来散步……”他笑了笑。“遛狗罢了。”

“你应该知道我是谁，我也知道你的身份。”名护敌视地看着他。“king…你不可能无缘无故的出现在这里。你对岛做的事情，我们还没有清算呢。”

太牙柔声说道。“这是一个很好的机会，错过去可要后悔了呢。”

名护眯起了眼睛，放下了抬起的手臂，摆成了相对放松的姿势。“先告诉我小渡在哪里。”

太牙对他的询问置若罔闻，淡淡的笑容仿佛在嘲笑名护的耿直。

“我不知道这其中究竟有什么隐情…但小渡失踪了，最着急的人应该是你，你却什么都没有做……那么只有这件事与你有关可以解释得了了。”

“我应该着急么？”太牙似乎想到了什么好笑的事情，笑了几声，但那声音里没有什么感情起伏。“很多人恨不得我亲自动手杀掉他，包括岛护……不过你却认为我在担忧他，真是可笑。”

但身边婆娑摇动的树影，决不是因为晚风。

“小渡他……爱着你，即使你是他最大的敌人，他也试图接近你。”名护说道。“所以哪怕只有一点，我认为你也会在意着他，你是爱着他的。”

太牙只是点了点头。不过他审视名护的态度严肃了些，正色道：

“是的。可那又如何，我对他的一次次劝说，一次次纵容，只是让他苟延残喘的时日多了几天……我是fangire的王，而他是混血的叛徒，王的立场就是排除我族的威胁。你还不知道，小渡他犯下了什么样的罪过吧？”

“元老会几乎一致通过对他的处决，而就我所知……你曾经也在追杀kiva吧？每个人都希望他死。”

名护激烈地否定起来。“在了解了小渡是怎样的人之后，我就放弃了这种想法！别的人无关紧要，重要的是你要不要他活着，你是他的亲兄弟，明明你应该最希望他活下去！”

太牙嗤笑一声。“天真的人类……事实完全相反。以我的立场来说，他是母亲留下的污点。”

“即便你这样说，你只要告诉我，登太牙，你想不想要小渡活着。”

fangire之王沉默了，随后，他握紧了右臂，叹息一声。

“我希望他活下去又如何？小渡他一直在抗拒我，我已经为他让步的够多了…ixa，渡愿意为了其他任何人牺牲，除了我。”

“甚至此时此刻。”

名护捕捉到树梢附近一丝微弱的吱哑声，仿佛有只松鼠跳到了另一棵树上，就在他分心的片刻，登太牙在他面前消失了，那身白衣在夜幕中无影无踪，无迹可觅。

而食人怪物的腥臭气息，也被夜风吹散了。方才，名护却并非从太牙身上嗅到那般沉重的腥气，他不禁一凛。有一只更加危险饥饿的怪物就在他身旁，甚至可能就是太牙的授意，他躲过了一场恶战。

名护变了脸色，他片刻后就想到了另一只fangire的可能身份，眼下却来不及挽回了。带着怒火的拳头狠狠地砸在了树干上，名护诅咒了一声。

但至少……目前渡还是活着的。太牙对他做了什么？如果刚刚是他，为什么他又不趁机逃开？

因为有些事情是毫无缘由，而且根本不需要回答的。

太牙默然注视着跪在他脚下，低着头一动不动的魔甲。他的手滑过那在黑暗中荧黄闪烁的复眼，托起了魔甲的下颌，强迫囚在其中的骑士与自己对视。

“你又一次错过了机会，可能是最后的机会了…”太牙轻轻地说。“fangire不需要一个心慈手软的废物女王，而且你比深央在血统上更为欠缺。可是，如果你愿意的话，我们可以不顾忌任何反对的声音。”

但kiva没有回应他。

“为什么queen的纹章会选择你…难道是因为母亲的血统？既然你已经成为了queen，就应该和我永远在一起，我什么都愿意为你去做。小渡…可是你一次又一次的拒绝我，如果你只是混血的身份，我还可以保护住你，哪怕我不能给你自由，直到回心转意，我们可以一直等下去……可你居然变成了女王……”

无法抑制此刻心中的激情，太牙跪了下来紧紧拥住小渡，他的手指紧紧扣住秘银的甲片，仿佛要在坚硬的金属上留下指痕，仿佛除了这个拥抱，再无其他值得挂念之事。他不知道接下来该怎样才好，他有一肚子的话要讲，但对于沉默的渡而言，一切都是徒劳，所有他该说的话都已经重复了无数次，渡自动过滤了所有他不想听到的，而那就意味着的是他的几乎所有话语。

“叛徒是无法成为女王的。即使是我……也必须要杀死你。”太牙几乎是哀求着对小渡说。“你放过了ixa，你知道这代表什么吗？死的人就会是你。”

红渡需要证明他愿意抛弃他的人类身份，证明他拥有女王的铁腕和冷酷之心，最好的方式莫过于以fangire的敌人的鲜血表达对同族的忠诚，这样哪怕是最顽固多疑的fangire贵族，也会无话可说。这也是太牙的尊严让他为渡争取到的最后一个机会了。在渡的右手背上出现了纹饰之后，要求处死他的呼声便接连不断，都被太牙强硬的压制了下去。但真正让他也无法接受的，是渡亲口拒绝成为女王。那让他想到了前女王真夜，她的骄傲和淫荡，以及她对自己的冷酷。他的自尊让他无法放过如此类似母亲的渡。

有那么一瞬间，太牙甚至希望kiva能够袭击自己，如果和ixa联手，他们可以暂时击退自己，假设kiva逃走，至少能让他短暂的停下来，想清楚他究竟该如何处置渡。

渡的抗拒让他发疯，这是无论他怎样占有渡的身体，侵犯到多深的地方都不能缓解的焦躁，如果松开怀抱，他就再也不会属于自己。渡甚至更愿意拥抱死亡，这认知比深央真实的背叛还要痛苦——

——那就让他如愿去死吧，他是fangire的王，他的尊严和理性给渡下了判决。

“可是…我爱着你，我希望你能活下去。成为女王吧…就算是为了我好么…”

kiva仍然一动不动，他被拘禁了太久，遇到了久违的夜空之后，只是让自己沉浸在新鲜的冰冷空气里，他像是没有听到太牙的话语，恍惚的视线汇聚在一点——是一只金铃儿。

晚秋的虫磨蹭着翅膀奏出的是有些哀伤的短歌，而且持续不了多久，转为金黄的园中树叶全数落下后，秋虫就将永远沉默。

渡不会成为太牙的女王，不管在哪一时刻。

“哥哥…我不会离开你，即使不是女王，我也会一直陪着你。无论发生任何事情…我也无怨无悔。”小渡回拥了他的兄长，感受到了他在瞬间的震撼，他发自内心地说。“我也爱你，太牙哥哥。所以…不要为你做出的任何事情感到抱歉或者悲伤，因为这是我的选择，我一直都是这样没有做出改变的笨蛋，但即使如此，你也未曾离弃我。我也愿意如此……”

他捧住了太牙的脸，鲜红的指尖上接到了冰冷的水滴，他便非常轻缓地将之从太牙的脸颊上拂去。

“我们每个人都有一定要做的事情。你是king，而我要成为超越父亲的匠人，奏出震撼灵魂的曲调。我无法成为你的queen，不能舍弃掉另一半的血统，但我的心，我的肉体，早就都属于你了，就算你伤害我，我也还在爱着你，会永远爱你……”

“如果那是你的职责，就请…杀掉我吧……”

太牙突然问他。“因为这就是我们注定的命运吗？”

这不像是过去的太牙会问出口的事情，他只会确定和相信命运，因为这是他安身立命的所在，但从某种角度上来说，就像他疑惑了很久而且早就想这样问了。

“如果我们的命运是不去相爱就要彼此残杀，只是单纯的履行职责，已下的决心就像弦上之箭，再怎么挣扎也无法改变自己……甚至你对我的反抗，也是早就写好的程式，你认为你该如此去做，便再不给我任何退步余地……小渡，如果这样就是你的爱，我倒宁可你去恨我。”

kiva望着他，缓缓说道。

“无论我是否爱你，我也永远不会是你的queen。哥哥，你一直都没有理解，我想要的到底是什么…我早已不再畏惧死亡。”

太牙忽然死死扣住他的手。

“不过是死亡而已……你真的知道，母亲放弃了她的女王身份后到底发生了什么么？”

“不过，”他仿佛想通了一般，忽然笑了出声。“至少你不会离开我，这是你的承诺。”

这一天一改多日缠绵的阴雨，难得的露出了大片靛蓝色澄澈的远空，但真夜并不喜欢这种过分明丽的阳光，若不是太牙执意找她，她是断断不会从隐居的洞穴里外出的。太牙陪她在洒满了枯叶的山道上散步，真夜就像不在意她小儿子的生死般淡然，母子两人在无言中走过了午后，直到冷风从他们身后升起，太牙才开口发问。

“怎样才能消除queen的印记？”

他们之间的关系一直是如此无谓，冷漠，不能称之含有敌意，但早已对彼此失望，不期待从对方身上得到任何感情的回馈。太牙曾有过期待，但真夜从一开始就没有把自己的目光投向他，最多只有些许怜悯。

但是面对渡，拥有两颗同样冷酷的心脏的母子都会生出深沉的爱怜之情，不管是放弃，还是囚禁，都只是他们表达不应生出的爱意的方式。就算是看到太牙就会想起他的生父，而露出淡淡地嘲讽笑意的真夜，也不会否定太牙爱着另一个儿子。

但她仍然摇头拒绝。

“曾经拥有强大力量的你，没有理由不知道如何消除掉印记，所以你为什么不愿意告诉我呢，母亲？”

“这是你的第二个女王，可他们都在拒绝你…女王和王会成双出现，可不管是上一个少女，还是小渡都无法成为你的女王，可能就会有人在怀疑，作为王的你是否称职……不管你怎么说，你都和你的父亲一样，”真夜冷笑一声。“你最终最爱的还是你的权力。既然你也想寻求一个新的能证明你地位的存在，那我想保护我和心爱之人的孩子，又有什么错误呢？”

“是吗？”

“太牙，何必要为难我这样一个失去了力量，无比孱弱的废人呢？我知道失去力量的痛苦，基本形同死人，所以我是不会支持你废黜你的‘女王’的。”真夜拢了拢兜帽，微笑着说道。“好了，现在该送你虚弱的母亲回去了。”

太牙缓缓点了点头，叹了口气。

“看起来，是没有办法了。想要去除掉queen的印记确实困难，我试了能想到的所有办法，但也是无可奈何，那印记依然留着呢……但我还是希望母亲能够再试一试，为了表示诚意，我用您最心爱之人的东西作为交换。听说，这是之前母亲和红音也一起制作的呢。”

太牙状似无意地吹了一声哨子，飞来的蛇型使魔投下了一只琴盒，太牙微笑着把它呈给了脸色刷得变得惨白的真夜。

“希望您可以再考虑一下。”

过了很久，真夜才接过了琴盒，把它紧紧搂在怀里。她的面庞像大理石一样毫无血色，试着张了几次口，她才发出了声音。

“我答应你，三天之内，我会把它消除掉…”她闭上眼。“可是你为什么……”

“因为我想要小渡活着。因为这无关我们的身份是什么。无论发生什么事情，我依然都爱着他，”太牙淡淡地说。“他想必也是如此的。”

“那么…你可以得到你一直想要的dark kiva了……因为你已经成为足够强大，没有人心的fangire王者了，kiavtⅡ很乐意追随如你般的王，今晚你把窗子打开吧，它会来找你…作为王族，我为族中有你这样的王而骄傲……”

“感谢您，母亲，我就把这个当作您的肯定收下了。”

太牙致意后便转头离去，达成了目标后，他已经没有兴趣多和真夜纠缠。

真夜捂住嘴巴，她压抑了很久呕吐的冲动，，被她咬紧在牙关，一直到天色暗沉，她还留在原地，直到冷雨忽如其来地落下。

她站在雨幕中，打开了琴盒，长久的凝视着，她的左眼不曾伤感，但一滴滴的泪水从眼罩下沁出，和其他的雨水汇成绝望的帘幕，坠入到枯枝败叶中。

琴盒中放着承载了她全部爱意和期望的血玫瑰，和一只有着颀长指节和有着珍珠般美丽光泽的指盖的左手，纤细的指尖上因为常年的演奏和工作布满了薄茧，白皙的手背却被一处青黑的淤痕所侵染。

她轻轻碰了碰那只苍白的手掌，女王的印记从手背褪去，却依然保持着完整的形状，那是因为手的主人还停留在不知哪处黑暗中。她不知是否应该更加绝望。

Fin.


End file.
